Beyond the Real
by xXchantillyXx
Summary: When a tragedy occurs, the only thing you've got left are scars. When two young girls are sucked in our  favourite anime world, maybe those scars will disappear sooner than we thought. YuseixOC CrowxOC. Rated M for tragic events and sexual contents later.
1. A normal day in a normal life

Chapter 1 : A normal day in a normal life.

Hi ! I thought about this a long long time ago so well let's hope you'll enjoy it! Tomorrow, the chapter 11 of **Destiny Will **will be upload ! Yep, sorry I had exams so... Damn school !

Thanks to those who are following me no matter what hihi! So now read and Enjoy!

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>What will you do if something, that you think unreal, happen? Something so wonderful that you wish it never comes to an end. Would you try your best to believe it's real or give up and say yourself it's only a dream?<p>

This is the incredible story of two young women against which is life. But it seems life begins to like them after all, as one of them's dream is realized and the other discovers something she didn't know anything about.

* * *

><p><span>Paris, France 6.00 p.m<span>

The lights of the City of light were beginning to illuminate the streets, it was January and so: the winter. Snow was everywhere and the Christmas decorations were still on trees and houses. The night was coming earlier than before in autumn. A beautiful woman came out of a building near the subway train. The cold wind stroked her bright, because of the lights, raven hair at the first step she made out of the building. Her pale pink eyes were half-closed, waiting for the wind blow to stop. She violently shivered at the blow. The pink-eyed girl was wearing a simple black jean and a blue top, which was exposing her thin neck and what seemed to be a gold pocket watch. The kind where a picture could be inside. She began to walk as the wind lose his power, her black heeled boots clapping on the ground and her hands in her black leather jacket.

"And another boring day… " She said to herself. "I hope at least Amber had fun at the Japan Exposition. "

At that very moment, her cell phone rang. The raven girl took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

« Speaking of the devil. Hello? » She answered the call.

« Well, well good evening Sis'! You're out of work? » A gentle voice asked, which seems to be more childish compared to our black-haired women.

« Yeah. I just got out. Boring as usual, no big deal today. »

« Oh… How about you join me at the Expo... Please, please, pleaaaase? » The other girl begged through the cell phone. The older girl sighed loudly but then chuckled.

« You win. I'm on my way. » She finally said.

« Just great! I'm waiting for you, see ya! » She hang up the call as she continued her way. _« Hum, if I take the metro I'll be there in no time. » She thought._

She went down in the closest subway train she saw and sat on a bench to wait. No many people were her, just two men on suit and tie, talking about computers and engines and… building?

« Engineers. » She mumbled, smiling. She looked up to them to see at, her surprise, that one of them was starring at her. _« Do I have something on my nose or what? » _

She looked away and watched with a weird fascination the floor.

« Trish? Trish Hannighan? Is that really you? » One of them asked with big eyes.

« Do I…know you? » She said, confused.

« Don't tell me you forgot! I'm Matt! » The man answered as he walked to her, leaving the other man behind. She just raised an eyebrow as she starred at him warningly.

« Don't you remember? The Duplex! We played bowling and after we took a glass together. There is what? Two months ago. » Trish thought for a moment and suddenly gasped at her memory.

_« Just great… At a time like this. » She thought. « Let's pretend as always… » _

« Matt. Yeah. Glad to see you again. » She said with a fake smile.

« Me too. I called you many times but you never called me back. »

« Yes well… Hum. Let's just say I was busy. Working. » She wasn't really listening. Trish was way too busy looking on her left with hurry, where the train was suppose to show up.

« I understand. You know, I would really like to do something with you again. » He expressed, smiling as he took the sit next to her.

_« Yeah, right. » She thought, looking back at him._

« Where are you goin'? Maybe I can come with you. Or maybe you prefer tonight ? »

_« Anything but that_… _Persistent on the top of all! I really hate this… » Trish_ glared at him pretty angrily which caught him off guard. The train chose this moment to finally show up.

« Thanks Godness… » She whispered. « Sorry, another time maybe. » She stood up and ran in the train. When the doors closed, she sat and sighed in exasperation.

« When will I learn? Don't give your number to every guy you're goin' out with girl. »

Trish waited, arms crossed as her train stopped at the right station. The raven woman went out of the station to meet with the cold wind again.

"What a cold… Can't wait for summer…or spring."

Trish walked and finally saw her goal: The Japan Exposition. The place where all the fans of Mangas, Cosplays and Animes of France were reunited. Yes… Amber was one of them. Her sister was an unconditional fan of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. She giggled at a thought: she remembered all the time when Amber literally begged her to buy a special card she didn't have yet. And, as always, she did.

She watched the entrance of the center and saw her. A red-headed girl with bright green eyes was looking at her watch, a hand on her waist. She was wearing a blue jean and a green to top with long sleeves. Her boots and her jacket were both beige and her boots were the same model as Trish, except it had no heels.

"What are you doin' outside with that cold? You should have waited for me inside. Baka." Trish smirked to herself as she used the Japanese word for "idiot".

Amber showed her a genius smile as she saw her sister from afar. She ran toward her big sister and hugged her with all her might.

"Happy to see you too… Okay, okay enough." She gently pushed her sister away as she was putting many kisses on her right cheek.

"You won't believe what I saw!" Amber said, excited as she jumped slightly.

"Hum. Let me guess, a card?" Trish sighed.

"How did y- ?" Amber began but was soon interrupt.

"Always the same thing. Show me." The black-haired girl declared as she passed her sister and walked at the big building in front of them.

"Wahoo!" Amber threw her arms in the air and followed her sister. When she finally reached her, she took her arms. "It is the last Black Wing. The only one that I don't have yet." Amber expressed solemnly.

"Hum hum. And you want it?" Trish asked. Her sister started to feel embarrassed.

"Well…" She blushed deeply, not daring ask to the other girl. Trish chuckled and put her arm around Amber's shoulders as they continued their way.

"I can't refuse if it's the last one." The young women looked at the blushing girl from the corner of her eyes when suddenly, Amber stopped walking. Amber stared at Trish. Trish stared at Amber. Trish blinked once, twice. Amber blinked as well when she threw herself at her sister.

"You're the best sister ever!" She shouted, hugging the 19 years old girl in front of her.

"I know, I know. Well let's that sooo precious card. Shall we?" The red-headed girl nodded quickly before dragging Trish through the crowd.

"This is it. Black Wing- Armor Master!" Amber almost shouted. Trish stared at the card. She wasn't even surprised. A big bird. Again. Okay, she saw big birds on other cards but it was the bigger.

"I admit it. It's a very beautiful card." Trish said, leaning in the card to see it better.

"And I saw something for you too! Look!" Amber pointed out a violet card with a brown dragon on it.

"Destiny End Dragoon…?" Trish murmured.

"Yup. She goes with your Destiny Heroes Deck." The truth is, Trish wasn't playing that much. She made it to play with Amber from time to time. In fact, she was really good, just as Amber.

"You know what? It is show time, I'm buying the two." Trish said. At that very moment, Amber saw stars and even the moon. Her sister was SMILING. A true SMILE. It wasn't really frequent. She's really cold usually and she's not telling what she feels easily. Sometimes, she was even scary… She could send evil glares which can make you freeze like a statue.

"Well glad you like it sister!" Trish nodded and gave the money to the man in front of her, took the cards and left along with Amber.

"Come on Amb' time to leave." The red-haired girl was about to protest when she saw… Trish's glare. Amber froze literally and gulped. "Now. It's late." Amber rolled her eyes but followed.

"Anyway, I've got it! Thank you! My Deck is complete he he!" Amber laughed as she looked at her card with excitement in her eyes.

"Save it." Trish simply responded, not stopping her walk, her hands in her pockets.

* * *

><p>They didn't walk really long before finally arriving at their apartment. The two girls came in the building, took the elevator for the third floor. Trish took her keys then and opened the door.<p>

"Here we go." She sighed as she removed her jacket, exposing her blue top that let see her left shoulder. She took care to bring the Watch she was wearing around her neck, on top of her shirt and opened it to look at a picture of four persons smiling. Trish smiled at her turn and closed it.

"Trish, I need the computer. You do know what for, right?" She smirked.

"Oh boy… Sure." Trish sighed as she took out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah! Episode 32, here I come!" Well, yes. She's going to watch, you know what Television Show… Right?

"My sister is crazy…" Trish closed her eyes, wondering. She finally left for the bathroom. The apartment wasn't really big but neither small. There was a large living room, with couch, TV, table, chairs and all that stuff (of course computer! Without it: No Yu-Gi-Oh). That's you're falling when you come in the apartment. The kitchen and that living room were separate by a long bar. We could see a large glazed door at the bottom the living room that opened onto a balcony. The view? Well, The Eiffel Tower of course. Finally, a bathroom and two small rooms were at the end of a corridor between the kitchen and living room.

The young woman decided to relax by taking a hot shower. She headed at the bathroom as she spoke.

"I'll take a shower okay?" Loud enough for Amber to hear.

"Sure, sure." Amber answered but Trish knew that, her sister wasn't even listening. She was way too busy fantasying on that Orange-haired guy on the screen. She smirked and thought about a little fun she obviously deserved.

"His are spiky… How's even THAT possible?" Trish mumbled always smirking at the girl before the computer.

"What did you say? Do not make fun of the man of my life Trish Hannighan!" Trish couldn't help herself; she had to laugh at her sister's face.

"Man, you're in love with Crow Hogan. Big time: he is a drawing." She said, exasperate. Amber took one of the plushies who were in the top of the desk and threw it at her sister. Trish giggled and went to the bathroom, after avoiding the plushie.

After closing the door, she leaned on it to stare at the white tiled floor.

"You're not fully conscious of the hard reality of life and I want it to stay that way for now. So continue with your imaginary love, you're still young. If it makes you feel better and erase the past little by little then so be it." She whispered.

The raven-haired girl sighed for the tenth time of the day and started to undress. She took of her top. We could notice a small scar on her right shoulder, fairly recent. She slowly passed her forefinger on it, thoughtfully. Trish then removed her black jean and another scar on her left knee showed up. She then tied up her hair in a ponytail, at the same time removing her black hair from her forehead. And the cicatrix appeared; on the right of her forehead usually hide by her hair, a small line was remarkable. Again, she stroked her wound with her fingertips, biting her lower lips under the pain. Trish looked down but then headed at the shower. She opened the valve and relaxed a little, she even moaned in relief.

"_Finally...How good it feels."_ Then she heard it. The ending of the episode. Yep, Amber loves listen to it with full sound. But something's not right there... _"Shit. 5...4...3...2...1...and 0." _

"Aaaaaaaahh no!" A shrill voice screamed. "When for is the next episode?" She checked and... "I can't wait THAT long!"

Back in the bathroom, Trish was looking the ceiling, with an exasperate look on her face. _"Am I really related to her? Yes... Not a doubt."_

Her face saddens all at once. Yes, Amber was all she had left and she was all Amber had left. Amber needed her as just as she needed Amber. And this was it.

She stopped the water and went out of the shower. She quickly dressed in an old black jogging and black shirt. She tied her hair in a ponytail again after brushing her hair. When she got out, she almost burst of laughing, the scene in front of her was just hilarious: Amber kneeled down on the floor as her index finger was making circles on the floor.

"I can't wait for it! Sis' do something!" She cried out turning back to the curly-haired girl.

"Don't be silly, there's nothing I can do to make it faster. You'll have to wait." Trish then lay on the couch to turn the TV on. Amber crawled to the sofa where her sister was and pouted on her chest. "And stop sulking, baby girl."

Amber just groaned and watched the TV silently on Trish's chest.

"Just a normal day, in a normal life." Trish chuckled. Her cell phone rang: Matt. "Just what I needed... Pff." She mumbled as she passed her hand in Amber's beautiful red hair.

"_When will it change?"_ Trish wondered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Here you go ! Don't forget to review and don't forget! It is just the beginning! It'll get better! See you and love you all ! :D<p>

**xXchantillyXx**


	2. Scars of the Past

Chapter 2 : Scars of the past.

Hi everyone ^^ It is me again ! You know what ? Now I'm writing my lessons... Okay not really serious oll of that but hey ! It's boring xD So here I am with the chapter 2 ! I must warn you... This chapter is really sad... I'm writing this for a friend of mine. Let's just say that she faced tragic events and I want to show you all how important it is to have someone on our sides on moments like this. But you'll understand at the end of this chapter. Enjoy !

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>A 19 years old woman was watching the lights of the beautiful city that is Paris, from her balcony. A slight breeze stroking her raven hair made her shiver. She was leaning on the iron railing of the balcony, a cigarette in her left hand. Her thin face was strangely calm, even empty in a way. She was thinking, just thinking about many thing as her little sister was sleeping in the appartment. It was around 2.00 in the morning but, she couldn't sleep. Not without being haunting by awful nightmares. Nightmares of a tragic night, around almost one and a half year ago. You're probably wondering what happened. Why that young girl is so cold? Why is she strong and reserved? What made her feel that way? Well, everything will come out in due time.<p>

_"Almost time." She thought as she took a puff of smoke._

She waited patiently. Something will happen soon and Trish knew perfectly what it was. The pink-eyed girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply when a scream inside the house was heard. Trish crushed the cigarette and run up to Amber's room. She opened the door to find the red-haired girl in tears, her head in her hands.

"Trish..." The girl whispered between two sobs. The older woman sat on the bed and took Amber in her arms, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. Amber returned the hug without hesitation, as cried even louder.

"You think they would like to see you in that state because of them?" Trish said softly as she stroked the other girl's hair. Amber just shook her head on her sister's shoulder. "So, stop crying. Everything is fine."

"I miss them so bad... It's burning in my heart. Like a scar not closed yet..." She sniffed.

"I do too. But as sad as it is, it's life." Trish pulled away from the hug and put a lock of hair behind her ear. She couldn't help it, seeing her sister in that state. She felt a wave of anger in her heart. What did they do to deserve this? Plus what did SHE do? Amber didn't deserve that pain, being alone is hard. Even harder when it's as fast as it was. In two seconds, the world of those two women turned into a nightmare, an endless nightmare. "Look at me." Amber looked up "You know that I will always be there for you, I'll always love and never leave you. The two of us against the world..."

Amber smiled, a true, happy smile. She realized now that she wasn't as alone as she thought. Her sister was in this as well. Maybe this was what made them strong to take life on. She threw her self at Trish and hugged her.

_"You are my strengh Trish. You really are." Amber thought._ They stayed in each other arms, just appreciate each other company when Trish decided to go to sleep. She pulled away and removed the single tear on Amber's left cheek.

"Try to sleep a little bit. It's not morning yet." Amber nodded and laid down again. She closed her eyes smiling.

Trish looked at her a last time with compassion in her pink eyes before closing the door. The girl leaned on that door for a while, eyes closed and her head aback. Why did it turn that way? They had all they wanted to be happy ad now it was just an empty life with no joy, no laugh, nothing... But they had to go through all of this and they'll do it together like a family.

_"A family..." Trish thought, smiling. _She took her watch and opened it to stare at the picture. She sighed, always smiling and closed the golden watch. She went in her room, without even undressing and laid down on her bed, on a red velvet blanket. Trish felt herself falling in a deep sleep. She let the tiredness take over her, even if she knew that she would wake up soon...

* * *

><p><em>A raining day, a car and three people in it. This is how it begun. A tall black-haired man was driving a big black car. Beside him, there was a beautiful woman with red hair and amazing magenta eyes. At the rear of the car, a teen with black hair, just like her father, was starring at her cell phone. She was probably sending a text like every teenagers at this age. <em>

_"So sweetheart, you liked the Planetarium?" The woman asked, looking behind her at her daughter._

_"Oh yeah, I always loved watching stars! This was just what I wanted! Thank you, both of you!" She almost shouted. _

_The man, just chuckled. "Happy birthday dear, you deserved it. Never forget that your mother and me are pround of you and your sister." _

_"I'll remember. I promise." She said, looking at her father._

_Then... A black hole. Rattling noise, fire, a great shock. Everything was confused. An explosion and ... Blood!_

* * *

><p>Trish opened her eyes and gasped. She was sweating a lot and breathing with difficulty.<p>

"I just knew I would wake up like that... As usual." She mumbled. The tired girl looked over her clock. 9.00 in the morning. "Time to get up." She stood up and wen into the living room. Amber was already up and was surely cooking like every morning when Trish wasn't working. Trish yawned as she sat on the table. "Morning"

"Morning! You slept well?" She asked but when she saw the face of her sister... "A nightmare again?" Amber put a hand on Trish's shoulder, like to make her understand that she was there too.

"I got used to it. I'm gald to have these scars. It helps me remember." Trish said, impassible. Amber knew that it was useless, her sister is as stubborn as she was herself. She removed her hand from her shoulder, noticing that it was the shoulder where the scar was.

"Sorry." She said, looking at the ground.

"Save it sis'." Trish responded, taking an apple on the table in the process. "So, it's saturday. No school for you and no work for me. This is what I call a happy day."

"You're telling me! Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, here I come." The green-eyed teen shouted.

"Huh? But I thought the next episode was for next week." Trish said, raising an eyebrow. Amber laughed gracefully and truned to her sister.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just watch all the previous episodes again Ha Ha!" Amber declared, raising a finger in front of her face. Trish stared at her in disbelief then sighed loudly.

"Damn, it's goin' to be a long day..." She murmured as she bites in her green apple.

* * *

><p>"Ha Ha ! Take that Chief Armstrong!... Sis' ! Yusei won!" Amber yelled, her arms above her head. Trish got out of the kitchen, an Ice Scream in her hand.<p>

"As usual. You said he is the main character, so of course he won. He kind of cute by the way." Trish said as she turned the TV on.

"I thought they were just all drawing." Amber smirked at her elder sister. "And now he is cute? Ha! Not as cute as my lovely bird!"

Trish rolled her eyes at that comment and focused on the TV.

"By the way," Amber continued. " Someone called this morning, he said his name was Matt. You know him?"

_"Damn! I'm tired of this guy." _She pretend to think for a moment, a hand under her chin. "No."

Amber giggled "You are so popular with men that it would almost make me scared!" Trish just guffawed and sent a glare at her sister. But fortunately for her, not the evil one. For only answer, Amber stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly, the light of all the appartment turned off, including the TV and... Wait, why is the computer still on? Amber's eyes widened and stood up to go as far as possible from the machine.

"What in the world did you do Amber? I was watchin-" She stopped mid-sentence to stare at the screen. It was as white as snow but most of all, It wasn't off like it was suppose to be. A great light appeared out of nowhere, blinding in the process the two women.

_"What the hell?" Trish thought, covering her eyes. _Then all went black. Both the girls collapsed and fell on the floor inconscious.

Trish said "hell" ? No it wasn't hell. It was just the beginning of an adventure. And adventure capable of erasing scars. Not physical scars, but it surely can heal brokens hearts.

* * *

><p>Well this is it! So what do you think ? I'm sorry to end on a Cliffhanger again. Let's just say it's my style xD Don't forget to review and if you have suggestions, I'm more than happy to listen to it.<p>

Thank you all! Love you!

PS= Sorry if this one was shorter than the first, but the next chapter is pretty long, so be patient :D 3

**xXchantillyXx**


	3. Reality behind Fiction

Chapter 3 : Reality behind fiction.

Hi everyone ! I promised you a longer chapter so here it is ! It gets more interesting... I guess ! Only you can judge ! Oh here they come...

Akiza : So we're gonna meet you and Amb' or what?

Me : Hum... Some of you will but not you yet.

Akiza : *sends me an evil glare*

Me : *swallows* D-don't worry, you will.

Yusei, Jack, Crow : *Sweat drop*

Crow : What are you up to ?

Me : Nothing he he! You'll see! Here's the story! Yusei please ?

Yusei : **xXchantillyXx doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's but owns her OC's**

Me : Thanks friend.

Yusei : *smiles*

Me : *blushes* Damn! Here is chapter 3!

Everyone : *smirk*

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trish P.O.V<span>**

I don't really remember what happened. I just remember the black out at the appartment. Then the light and then... and then... Okay, I forgot. I opened slowly my eyes, hoping to see the ceiling of the appartment but instead I saw... a blue sky? I sat on the ground, looking aroud me. Wasn't I at my home ten minutes ago? I saw next to me a little red head.

"Amber. Wake up." I quicklu shook her, she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning..." She said sleepy. I rolled my eyes, she really is hopeless sometimes.

"Hey. It's not morning but something's wrong here. What are we doin' in an alley? And most of all, how did we end up here?" I asked, not really expectind an answer. Amber was just looking around her, when she finally stood up as I dis the same.

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What?" I wondered.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She whispered as she pointed a high building in front on us. It seems to be the higher building in this city by the way.

"What's your point? It's just a building." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's not just any building. It is the Kaiba Corporation." She said. I don't know where she was, but not with me that's for sure. Then, I realized what she just said. I turned to her with big eyes. I blinked; I couldn't help myself, I burst in laughing, I just had to. "I'm not kidding Trish! It really is Kaiba Corp!"

Seeing I was always laughing, she sighed angrily and started to run out of the alley. I ran after her until I was finally out of the small alley where we woke up. I saw Amber a few meters away from me. I joined her and stood in front of her. I grabbed firmly the back of her head.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That again. Understood?" She swallowed nervously and nodded, but she wasn't listen to me. She was staring at something behind me. I turned to see... Duel Runners? On the Highway, on the streets... Everywhere. And more, I remarked a Duel Cards Shop on our right at the end of the way. And then two things came into me : First, my sister wasn't as crazy as I thought; and Second, me, on the other hand could turn insane. It couldn't be real, could it?

"That's... so COOL!" Amber shouted. Oh boy... I was sure she would react like this. "It's real! I was right then! I told you!" She started to dance in the street like crazy. She grabbed my end to drag me on our left, in the street. "Come on! Let's check the City! After all, we're in New Domino City!

_"Great and me I'm nowhere but lost.." I thought, rolling my eyes._ "Okay, but just one thing." I warned her.

"I know: Stay close to me, we can never know what can happen. That way, I can keep an eye on you. Right?" She declared, raising a finger. I looked at her weirdly. I close my eyes as I walked.

"No, I was goin' to ask you to stop dancing aroud like a trouble-minded person. Do not make me ashamed." I said as I passed her. Amber just laughed and followed me.

"Understood." She murmed, putting her arm around mine.

**End P.O.V**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amber P.O.V<span>**

I was in heaven! I'm in the most beautiful and amazing City ever! I always knew it was real, it existed somewhere maybe in a different time. I don't really know why but well... I just knew! Now, I'm here and with my sister: This is just sweet! I tried to see if we were in the Satellite or in New Domino. Judging by the bridge I saw, the two were reunited.

_"So we're after the all Dark Signers thing..." I thought for myself._ Yes I know about them. Let me explain.

I just didn't saw the Duels between Signers and Dark Signers but I saw episode 64 in Japanese sub English. I usually watch them in English, that's why next episodes aren't out yet. I know I could have watch them in Japanese. Hell what? I didn't had time to watch them. I was sucked here first! I chuckled, as I noticed the weird look my sister was throwing at me. I just shook my head.

We continued our walk through New Domino. I now, had a full view of the bridge.

_"So they succeed. They really are the best of the best." I thought, once again for myself, staring at the Highway above us._

"Something wrong?" Trish asked, really concerned. I shook my head one more time.

"No, it is just... I am moved to see this city in real." I said as I sighed happily. Trish just giggled. I know she might not believe it. She's probably thinking this is a huge hallucination or a dream or something. But for my part, if it is a dream: I don't want to wake up! I suddenly noticed that Trish let go of my arm and wasn't beside me anymore. I turned around to see her frowning. I joined her to see what she was looking at.

"And how about you? Something wrong?" I joked.

"This... car." She mumbled as she put a finger under her chin. "I saw it before."

"Hum? Tha's just impossible! We've never been here before right?" I told, shrugging my shoulders.

"Not here, in our world." She expressed, thoughtfully.

It was a simple porsche, grey metallic with five seats. The hood was open and someone, a man apparently was bent, looking t the motor, skeptical. He was dress with a black pant, with shirt and black jacket. Brown-haired and beautiful yellow-orange eyes, we could even see his well-build corpulence.

"Wait a minute... Silver!" I shouted as Trish covered her ears and closing one of her eyes.

The man suddenly looked up to the voice he heard. I gasped _"So it is him."_ What is he doin' here? whatever! I ran to him and almost jumped on him. He took me in his arms and made me spin.

"Amber! Ah Trish Trish Trish. My sweetheart hehe! You've got sucked here too?" I saw Trish glaring at him as Silver put me on the floor.

I know it's the "sweetheart" thing. She hates it. A sweat drop appeared on my face, praying to not find myself in a middle of a deadly war. But fortunatly for me, the fight didn't explode. Thanks God! Oh yeah, by the way. Let me introduce Silver Bilinger. He helped us after the accident last year. You know what accident right? I guess we could say he's like a big brother for the both of us and yes... He is rich. But he really loves Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's like me. That's why I'm feeling really close to him. I'm more close to Silver than Trish is to him.

"What do you mean? Like us, you... Got sucked?" Trish asked, hands in her pocket, as she joined us. Those two are pretty alike. They might seem cold but they are real Teddy Bears when they want... Don't ever say that in my sister's presence okay?

"Yep, I was in my car and... poof. I've been sent here. And then my car gave up on me." Silver sighed.

"I see. Want me to help? I just know how much you love her, Bilinger." Trish declared, teasingly. She stared at the motor. I can't tell what she was looking at. I'm not as good as her about mechanics.

"I'm not complaining and I know how good you are with tools Hannighan." He teased the same way she did. Trish smirked and walked to the opened-hood.

_"I never understood that game of teasing... What are they up to? Oh nevermind. None of my business." I thought as I sat on the trunk of the car._

**End P.O.V**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third person P.O.V<span>**

_In a shop not far from there...**  
><strong>_

"We are good or what?" A tall blonde man asked with an Australian accent (which we all know some of you are finding damn sexy right? Okay I'm off.) The man, obviously annoyed, was clapping his feet on the ground and his arms were crossed.

"Yeah, Yeah. You really should cool down buddy!" A spiky orange-haired man showed off. He had two yellow marks on his cheeks and a "M" yellow mark on his forehead. "I guess we're ready to go. Yusei?" A spiky raven-haired, with yellow highlights came out from behind a showcase.

"Yep. We're good." He said as he pushed the frontdoor.

Soon they were all outside, heading to their place.

"By the way Jack, did you talk to Mina recently?" The blond-haided guy looked at his friend with piercing violet eyes.

"Last week I did. Why do you ask Crow?" Jack responded.

"She wanted to speack to all of us about the Ener-D Reactor." It wasn't Crow who answered but the other man, Yusei. "That's why he asked. And speaking of, she said she'll pass by the garagethis evening."

"Mina is always after you huh pal?" Crow smirked, giving a nudge to Jack.

"Shut up you dolt! I'm not interested anyway!" Jack exclaimed, crossing his arms angrily.

"Sure, anyway... I know a certain reporter who's got all your attention." Even Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at that comment as Crow put a hand on his mouth to prevent a laugh at the view of the former King blushing slightly.

"Humph. Whatever." Jack looked away but still blushed lightly.

As they were still on their way, turned his head to his right and stopped. He put an arm in front of Crow to stop him as well. The blonde made a sigh to his friend: He wanted him to look too. The grey-eyes man finally watch in the same direction. His mouth opened lightly. At his turn, he stopped Yusei on his mouvment. The raven-haired looked at Crow, confused. Crow made a head's move. Yusei understood and turned his head as well. Even that impassible man shivered at the scene.

A curly black-headed woman was standing in front of a car, apparently trying to fix it. She had removed her leather jacket, which was hanging on the car's hood. Her hands reached her hair to tie them up as her blue top was revealing her left shoulder. The raven girl was staring intensly at the motor, she checked the oil level and noticed there wasn't enough of it.

_"She noticed it." Yusei thought._

"And shit." She murmured. "Hey Useless man over there! Do you have a bottle of oil?"

"Useless man..." A sweat drop appeared on his face. "No, you neet it?"

"I wouldn' ask if I didn't." She said disappearing again in the car's hood.

"Good point." He admited. He noticed the three men behind him. He smiled and discreetly walked to them. " I wonder how find one though!" He said, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, always heading to the boys.

"Hum." Always focused on the engine.

* * *

><p>Amber was sitting on the trun, playing with a little ball. She starting to look around her when she saw... guess who? Her eyes widened, she jumped out of the car and ran to Trish.<p>

"Sis'..." She whispered. "Hum, I don't know what to do there..." Trish looked at her shocked.

"You? You don't know what to do? Hum wait do about what?" The pink-eyed girl whispered back, raising an eyebrow.

"Ermm... Look to you left very discreetly." Trish turned and pretend to take her jacket, when she looked up. She gasped internally.

"No way..." She thought. She swallowed nervously and turned around to face Amber. "Don't do anything. But I wonder why they are staring at us like this." She murmured as she put her jacket on.

"I know why. You impressed them. A girl gifted in mechanics, it's not usual admit it."

"I hear you. By the way, where is...?" Amber's mouth opened as she looked at the group. Trish's eyes followed. "Oh boy..." Trish expressed to herself.

"He's talking to them..." Amber mumbled, She was completely desesperate by look on her face. We couldn't even say if she wanted to go and talk to them as well or if she wanted to run away.

"He sure is." The mechanic girl chuckled. "Well..' She shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath "What should we do?" She asked, grinning at the red-haired.

"I don't know!" Truth is, seeing Amber that way was really comic. She never panic usually, she takes things like they're coming and relaxing easily.

"Anyway, I've got to fix that car." She frowned at the car. _"How annoying. I need that damn oil."_

She then saw something that caught her attention. A happy family moment. Her face became really cold. A child was between his parents, holding their hands,smiling and laughing. She was almost sending them her evil glare, which made Amber react.

"Trish? Trish! What is it?"

"Nothing." She responded, emotionless, as she concentrate on the engine.

Amber frowned and gazed where her sister was eyed a minute ago. She understood right away but didn't replied. Her eyes sadden when she looked at Trish's back.

"I need that damn oil to fix that fuckin' car !" The mechanic shouted in the air.

"What a temper lady." Trishe gasped. _"To who belongs this voice exactly...?"_ She turned and saw... _"Jack Atlas." She rem_e_mbered._

Crow, Yusei and Silver followed.

"Don't worry girl. I'll fix that." The brown-haired man said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I never begin something if I can't finish. You should know it." She unequivocally replied.

A smile cracked on Yusei's face as she removed her jacket once again.

"It is hot in here." Crow smirked "Huh Yusei?"

"What are you talking about?" The man raised an eyebrow, telling the other that he didn't understand the point.

"Nooothing at all!" The red-headed smiled slyly. " Oh hi there!" Crow finally noticed Amber. She madly blushed when she saw him smiling. "I'm Crow and here's Jack and Yusei. And ya?" He said pointing the two men next to him.

"Relax." Trish whispered.

"Easy to say." She whispered back, then turned to Crow.

"Hi I'm Amber and here's my sister, Trish."

"Whow. You've got amazing eyes. Never saw eyes like that before!" He said, looking at her closely.

"Well thanks..." And one more blush appeared.

Trish rolled her eyes, always trying to fix what can be. Indeed, She noticed that other damages in the hood and was fixing it with Silver's different tools.

"Anyway, you need help or not?" Jack asked, impatiently. Trish turned to him then to the engine again.

"Things are well in hand. I just need oil. But thank you." _"Let's see him when he is angry..." Trish wondered._ But at her surprise, nothing came. Jack just stared at her with no emotion.

_"Something's wrong with that girl." The former-King figured. _He looked at Yusei, who nodded._ "He noticed it to. Good."  
><em>

Amber realized the signs they were sending to each other but smiled at them. She shook her head to make them understand something like 'Don't pay any attention to it'. Alas, she is that way.

"Me I say we need your help." Silver declared, always smirking at Trish. She remarked, since the very beginning he was acting really odd. It was like he wanted to spend more time with three males.

"But I sai-" Trish was interrupt by Silver's fingers on her lips.

"Can I talk to you?...In private." He added before dragging her away from the car. Once they were far enough, Silver stopped the both of them. Even before Trish could place a word, Silver spoke.

"I know you can fix that without them, but think about Amber. I think she deserve to know Crow a little more, doesn't she?" Trish's throat clung. She didn't realize.

"You're right." She sighed then came back to the group. "Look I'm sorry. I may need your help finally." She declared , throwing a gentle glance at Amber, who understood. Everyone smiled at her.

"Well let's get started." Yusei said, putting off his jacket. Crow smirked.

"I guess those two don't need us. I'm starving here. Hey Amber what do you say we're goin' eat somethin'? Instead of staying here on a trunk.

_"He saw me!" Amber realized. _"Well why not?" She said, smiling.

"You two are comin'?" Crow asked to Jack and Silver.

"One condition." Jack began "I want my Blue-Eyes Coffee. Understood?" Jack declared, solemnly as he started to leave, followed by Silver who was already laughing. Crow simply sighed then made to Amber.

"Be careful Amber. And I'm counting on you huh... Crow is that right?" He nooded.

"Don't worry! She's in good hands!" Crow said, his fist on his heart.

"Don't worry Sis'! See ya!" Amber shouted, as she and Crow walked away. Trish giggled as she turned to the car, only to see Yusei already working. The raven-haired girl smiled then look at the blue sky.

_"Maybe this day isn't that bad after all..." _

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh Finished ! Took me two hours to write everything... My head is hurting...<p>

Anyway ! Don' forget to review! Criticism is welcome but no flames please ! Love you all... Oh they finished!

Leo : I want to disclaim! Please please please plea- !"

Jack : Shup up you worm ! I can't even hear myself think !

Me : Oh because... you think usually ? *smirk*

Jack : Grrr... You called me 'Former-King' again.

Me : Ooops. Force of habbits.

Jack : *glares at me* Yeah, right.

Me : Leo. You have the honnor today... to disclaim. Be my guest!

Leo : Ahh sweet !

Luna : Leo ! Do it already.

Leo :** xXchantillyXx doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's but owns her OC's.** Ahhh I finally did it ! Thanks Sis'

Me : You're welcome !

Crow : Anyway ! See you soon ! And don't forget to...

Everyone : Review! They understand!

Crow : I can't win with you...

Everyone : *laughs*

**xXchantillyXx**


End file.
